Fic Gagal
by Maya Kimnana
Summary: Cerita tentang Sakura yang sangat suka membuat fic, tapi selalu gagal dan gagal./RnR?
1. Gagal karena chatting

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda, berjalan pulang ke rumahnya dengan sangat ceria. Ia sedikit berlari-lari kecil untuk segera sampai di rumah dengan lebih cepat. Di dalam pikirannya, telah penuh oleh sebuah ide cemerlang akan sesuatu yang ingin sekali ia tulis.

Sebuah Tulisan yang akan dipublishnya lewat situs web fanfic terbesar di dunia.

"Yes, aku sudah dapat ide terbaru!"

.

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story** **: Kimnana**

**Genre**

**Humor, Romance (maybe)**

**Warning**

**Apa aja bolehh :P**

.

**Enjoy!**

.

Dengan semangat tingkat tinggi, gadis yang selalu mengoleksi warna pink itu masuk ke dalam rumah, ia meneruskan langkah lebarnya ke dalam kamar. Tanpa memikirkan tentang baju yang belum ditukarnya, juga tampang yang kusam yang ia bawa. Kini matanya sudah menatap dengan nyalang ke arah sebuah laptop keluaran terbaru yang didapatnya dari undian keripik berhadiah.

"Ihh, asem!" pekiknya saat tanpa sadar hidungnya telah mencium ketiak bagian kanan ketika sedang mencolokkan cas laptop di belakang meja belajar.

Dengan kecepatan super, ia langsung mengganti pakaian sekolah miliknya dengan sebuah kaos santai berwarna pink serta sebuah celana short pendek berwarna hitam. Dan tak lama setelahnya, ia sudah duduk kembali di depan laptop dengan napas menggebu.

"Huh, lambat sekali loadingnya!" rutuknya pada laptop yang masih menampilkan halaman putih.

Dengan tampang kusam, ia menunggu loading laptop di depannya sambil bertopang dagu. Mouse yang berada di tangan pun dijadikan sebagai mainan penunggu loading dengan mengetuk-ngetuknya pada meja belajar.

Senyum riang terkembang sempurna di bibir tipis sang gadis saat melihat situs yang dibukanya sudah menampilkan tulisan sign in. Dan tanpa menunggu aba-aba, tangannya langsung menggerakkan tombol mouse untuk mengklik link tersebut dengan tidak sabar dan harap-harap cemas.

Drrt Drrt...

Tidak ada sesuatu yang sempurna di dunia ini. Getaran dan bunyi ponsel yang berada di dalam tas berwarna pink miliknya, terpaksa harus mengalihkan perhatian gadis bermata indah tersebut dari laptop. Gerakan malas-malasan ia tujukan pada sekeliling kamar saat menyambar tas yang tadi di lempar begitu saja di bawah ranjang.

Klik!

"SAKURA!"

Kaget dengan suara yang baru saja menyapa indera pendengarannya, Sakura, nama gadis itu, tanpa sadar langsung melempar ponsel yang dipegangnya ke atas ranjang. Ia mengurut dada setelahnya, saat melihat sang ponsel tidak mengenai tembok kokoh di samping ranjang, bersyukur. Karena kalau ponsel tersebut hancur, mungkin ia tidak akan mendapat uang saku selama lima bulan. Akibat dari meminjam ponsel baru sang ayah.

"INO!" teriak Sakura dengan suara yang diusahakan sekeras-kerasnya. Dan akibat dari suara tersebut, ia harus kembali mendapat teriakan lain dari sang ibu yang berasal dari lantai bawah rumah.

Ino terkekeh sebentar, menggoda Sakura merupakan hobi baginya. "Sakura, kau mau ikut tidak? Kita pergi shopping, dan aku yang traktir makan!" ujar Ino dengan semangat dan sangat berharap Sakura tertarik akan ajakannya. Sebuah senyum tulus nan ceria di wajah Ino, terpancar dengan jelas dalam bayangan Sakura saat mendengar nada suara dari sang sahabat.

Namun, Sakura hanya mampu menghela napas dengan lesu dan penuh penyesalan. Penawaran dari Ino memang cukup menggiurkan, tapi mengingat ide yang sedang berkembang di kepalanya, membuatnya harus menolak ajakan Ino dengan berat hati. "Maaf No, aku tidak bisa, aku sedang sibuk," ujarnya dengan nada yang sarat akan penyesalan.

Ino terdiam cukup lama, entah apa yang dipikir oleh gadis tersebut atas tolakan Sakura, yang jelas, ia pasti sangat kecewa. "Oh, ya sudah. Tidak apa-apa. Lain kali saja, ok!"

"Ok!"

Klik!

Sekali lagi, Sakura menghela napas penyesalannya. Dan tanpa membuang waktu, Gadis yang selalu masuk dalam juara tiga besar di kelasnya itu kembali beralih pada laptop yang sudah berhenti loading. Email dan kata sandi ditulisnya dengan penuh keseriusan dan ketelitian. Membawa dirinya masuk pada akun yang belum beberapa lama ini ia buat.

.

Satu menit telah berlalu oleh suara ketikan dari jari-jari lentik miliknya, Sakura sudah mulai berkutat dengan fic yang sedang ditulis. Karena rencana awal fic ini adalah oneshot, jadilah ia mengetik langsung di dalam akun, agar tidak perlu repot.

* * *

**_Dengan mendengus, pemuda bermata onyx itu meletakkan buku bersampul putih yang ia pegang di atas meja belajar. Ranjang king size berantakan miliknya sedikit berjenggit saat tubuh menjulang itu dihempaskan begitu saja oleh sang pemuda. Dahi putihnya berkerut dengan beberapa lipatan. Sebuah pertanyaan singkat kembali berputar dalam benaknya._**

**_"Siapa None?"_**

* * *

Sakura senyum-senyum sendiri saat membaca kilas ulang dari fic sudah diketiknya dua menit yang lalu. Karena dipenuhi oleh semangat, tanpa sadar ia sudah menulis sampai seratus word dalam waktu satu menit. Ia terus mengetik dan menulis semua ide yang kini sedang menari-nari di pikirannya.

* * *

**_Hati gadis berambut merah muda itu langsung mencelos begitu mendengar perkataan Reza padanya. Serasa ada beberapa belati berlomba mengoyak hatinya yang bahkan tidak keras sama sekali. Sangat sakit mendengar cemooh dari seseorang yang sudah sangat lama menjadi tempat ia menggantung perasaan selama ini. Sebuah perasaan yang tidak pernah berani ia ungkapkan. Juga perasaan yang selalu berusaha ia jaga. "Aku memang suka, dengan Dion," ujar Sasa ceria seperti biasa. Sebuah jawaban yang sangat tidak ingin ia katakan._**

* * *

Menulis dalam waktu setengah jam tanpa henti, membuat jari-jari putihnya terasa pegal. Sakura menghela napas sebentar mencari ide untuk menyusun kata-kata selanjutnya. "Hmm, apa lagi ya?" gumamnya sambil menggaruk pipi kanan dengan telunjuk.

Iseng-iseng karena masih bingung dengan lanjutan fic, Sakura lalu membuka halaman baru dan mengklik situs lain yang juga sangat digemarinya, facebook. Dan sambil menunggu loading yang lama seperti sebelumnya, ia turun ke dapur guna mengambil segelas air es untuk diminum dan kembali beberapa detik setelahnya dengan segelas air di tangan.

Alis berkerut, tangan bertopang, gadis bernuansa pink itu melihat-lihat akun facebook sambil berpikir akan lanjutan dari fic miliknya. Seratus dua pemberitahuan, tiga puluh pesan, dan lima puluh permintaan pertemanan. Tanpa melihat atau mengecek siapa yang meng-add dirinya, Sakura langsung mengkonfirm semua permintaan pertemanan yang ditujukan pada akun facebook miliknya. Begitu pula dengan semua pesan, ia sudah membalas semuanya tanpa sadar.

"Hufft~ Terbalas juga tuh, pesan!" ujar Sakura sambil menghembuskan napas lega atas hasil kerjanya. Ia pun berbaring lepas di atas ranjang demi mengendurkan otak yang sudah mulai tegang akibat berpikir.

.

.

Pemuda berambut raven itu bangkit dari ranjang king size miliknya dan merapikan tas serta peralatan sekolahnya yang masih berserakan di atas ranjang. Dengan cekatan, ia mulai membuka laptop di atas meja belajar dan menyalakannya.

Tadi Naruto, sahabatnya mainnya sejak masih dalam kandungan itu menyuruhnya untuk online bersama di facebook sore ini, sebagai pengganti tugas kelompok yang harus ke rumahnya. Jadi, biar tidak perlu repot-repot, usulan dari orang paling bodoh di kelasnya, terpaksa(?) ia terima dengan senang hati.

"Hmm, si Dobe itu belum OL, ck!" umpat si pemuda raven pada laptop tidak bersalah di depannya. Dengan malas-malasan, pemuda bermata onyx itu menyapa beberapa teman chat yang sedang online.

**Sasuke Uchiha** Sudah selesai?

**Shikamaru Nara** Apa?

**Sasuke Uchiha** Tugaslah, Bodoh!

**Shikamaru Nara** Merepotkan, tentu saja belum. Kau saja baru masuk, ck

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu kembali melihat daftar teman-temannya yang online. Ia cukup kaget kala mendapati gambar pink muncul dalam daftar chat facebooknya.

"Sakura?" gumamnya sambil mengernyit dan tersenyum sinis.

.

.

* * *

**_Reza berbaring sambil menutup matanya dari guyuran hujan dengan lengan sebelah kanan. Percikan-percikan hujan dan rasa dingin, tidak membuatnya risih, malah terlihat sangat menikmati. Sebagian besar para murid sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Namun, pemuda berambut raven ini lebih memilih berdiam diri di atap sekolah dari sejam yang lalu, ketika ia mengajukan izin pada sang guru dengan alasan pusing. Kepalanya memang sedang pusing memikirkan sang pemilik buku yang telah membuat hatinya tersentuh akan kata-kata singkat di dalamnya._**

**_"Dina-kah?" gumamnya, lagi-lagi penuh tanda tanya._**

* * *

Lagi-lagi, Sakura mengembangkan senyum terbaiknya saat membaca ulang kembali fic yang sudah ia tulis sedari tadi. Setelah lama menulis, akhirnya ia memutuskan, kalau fic ini adalah fic multichapter, bukan oneshot seperti yang direncanakan sebelumnya. Karena ternyata, fic tersebut sangatlah panjang.

Situs facebook yang berada di halaman sebelah sudah berkedip-kedip sedari tadi. Menandakan beberapa pemberitahuan sudah kembali masuk ke dalamnya. Tapi gadis manis berusia enam belas tahun itu tidak begitu peduli. Ia tengah sibuk menyusun kata-kata demi sebuah fic yang sudah tidak sabar untuk segera ia publish.

Saat sedang asik-asiknya menulis, tiba-tiba halaman facebook yang berada di sebelah akun fanfic miliknya terlihat kembali berkedip-kedip membawa sebuah pemberitahuan. Kalaulah bukan karena Sakura yang tanpa sengaja melihat pemberitahuan tersebut, mungkin ia tidak akan tahu dan meninggalkannya.

'Sasuke Uchiha mengirimi anda pesan di facebook'

Mata beriris emerald itu membulat dengan seketika.

'Sasuke-kun?' batinnya bertanya-tanya. Tidak percaya akan kenyataan seorang ketua OSIS yang sudah sangat terkenal dengan dingin dan jutek, menyapanya di facebook. Ia benar-benar gugup dan keringat dingin. Dengan rasa penasaran yang terlampau tinggi, Sakura membuka kembali halaman facebooknya.

**Sasuke Uchiha** Hy

Jantung gadis berambut pendek itu berdegup kencang membaca pesan yang dikirim Sasuke padanya. Sakura berusaha membalas chat yang baru saja dikirim oleh Sasuke dengan tangan gemetar dan tubuh yang entah sejak kapan sudah bergerak dengan gelisah. Tubuhnya benar-benar menyambut tegang, sapaan dari sang ketua OSIS yang sudah lama dikaguminya. Ditambah lagi dengan gambar profil Sasuke yang sedang menyeringai.

**Sakura Haruno** Hy too

"Uhh, apa lagi ya? Haduh, katakan sesuatu, Sakura!" ujar Sakura mencak-mencak sendiri di depan laptop sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut merah mudanya.

**Sasuke Uchih**a Sedang apa?

**Sakura Haruno** Emm, online

**Sasuke Uchiha** Sama siapa?

Lagi-lagi Sakura bingung menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Karena memang saat ini ia hanya sedang online dengan Sasuke saja. Ia sangat berniat membalas, tapi kata-katanya seakan meluap entah ke mana. Seakan-akan dirinya sedang berada di ruang sempit yang tidak ada jalan keluar. 'Cepat jawab! Jangan sampai dia kesal dan pergi!' kembali, batinnya berteriak.

Lama Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke karena sibuk dengan jawaban yang dipikikannya. Bahkan fic yang sedari tadi ditulis sudah tidak dipedulikan lagi olehnya. Fic yang telah membuatnya harus rela-relaan mengeluarkan uang beberapa yen tadi siang di sekolah untuk menukar jadwal piket dengan seorang teman.

**Sasuke Uchiha** Hey, jawab aku!

Sakura tersentak saat membaca pesan selanjutnya dari Sasuke. Dengan gerakan cepat dan kegugupan tingkat tinggi, ia segera mengetik jawaban di kotak chat.

**Sakura Haruno** Dengan Sasuke-kun saja

**Sasuke Uchiha** Pasti bohong

**Sakura Haruno** Aku serius, aku tidak bohong!

**Sasuke Uchiha** Terserah kau saja

.

.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis saat melihat obrolannya dengan Sakura. Tentu saja ia tidak percaya kalau Sakura hanya online dengannya saja, pasti ada orang lain yang juga sedang chat dengan gadis tersebut. Ia tahu, walaupun Sakura itu norak dan terlihat hyperaktif di sekolah, tapi hampir lima puluh persen teman laki-lakinya di sekolah memuja sang gadis.

Mengingat hal tersebut, entah kenapa pemuda bermata onyx itu berubah menjadi kesal sendiri.

**Sakura Haruno** Ano, ada apa Sasuke-kun tiba-tiba mengirimi aku pesan?

Sasuke kembali memandang sinis melihat pertanyaan Sakura. "Untuk apa, heh?" dengusnya. Ia lalu tersenyum ganjil saat tiba-tiba sebuah ide gila muncul di otak jeniusnya.

**Sasuke Uchiha** Tentu saja untuk menyapa orang yang sangat kucintai

.

.

Mata Sakura kembali memperlihatkan iris emeraldnya dengan sempurna saat membaca balasan sang ketua OSIS. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya untuk mendapat kata-kata seperti itu dari sang pujaan hati. 'Apa cintaku terbalas?' pikirnya menghayal.

Jangankan untuk memikirkan fic yang sudah susah payah tadi ditulisnya dengan penuh semangat. Tangannya saja kini serasa sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk sekedar menulis satu huruf. Jantungnya pun seakan-akan ingin melompat karena saking kerasnya memompa. Bayangkan saja, orang yang sangat kita cintai, tapi tidak bisa didekati, tiba-tiba mengatakan cinta, apa itu bukan sesuatu yang ajaib?

**Sakura Haruno** Apa maksudnya?

**Sasuke Uchiha** Aku ingin kau menjadi nenek bagi cucu-cucuku, Sasori menjadi iparku, serta paman Akasuna dan bibi Haruno menjadi mertuaku

Entah apa yang kini dipikirkan Sasuke, sehingga ia bisa berbicara sesantai itu pada Sakura. Tanpa memikirkan akibat dari perkataannya atas sang gadis.

Mengingat tidak jelasnya perkataan Sasuke yang tampaknya memang sedang sakit dan kurang sehat, maka ada baiknya bila kita melihat keadaan Sakura yang lebih membutuhkan pertolongan dan perhatian. Mengap-mengap dengan wajah merah padam-

Brukh!

-Dan pingsan dengan terjungkal.

.

.

**FIN**

NB: Tulisan yang dibold, adalah fic yang sedang ditulis oleh Sakura. Jadi, jangan salah sangka ya, kawan.

Yoyoii, perkenalkan, saya Kimnana, author gaje yang pengen banget mempublish sebuah fic, hohoh. #komat-kamit, semoga ficnya nggak ikutan gaje XD

Fic yang ditulis Sakura di atas adalah fic yang sedang saya tulis juga, jadi itu benar adanya(?). Sebenarnya sih, saya pengennya buat yang multichap, tapi malu -,- Umm, pengen banget tau! -,- #readers: Ribet banget sih, loe!

Yah, walaupun flame lagi tenar-tenarnya bagi para author yang punya akun baru, tapi tetap aja saya pede nih, publish fic, heheh. Jadi, karena saya tergolong baru, #walaupun sebenarnya nggak juga, sih. Tapi tetap aja saya ngarep banget sama saran, review, kritik dan sebagainya.

Gimana fic ini? Bagus nggak? Kira-kira udah pas belum tuh, kata 'FIN' yang meroket di atas? Atau perlu diubah jadi penyakit TBC?

.

.

**-Sekilas info-**

Sakura bangun dari pingsan dan mendapati dirinya sudah berada di atas ranjangnya sendiri, dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah bata di sampingnya yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Imotou, kau sudah sadar?" tanya sang pemuda sambil memeluk adik tersayangnya.

Tapi Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap dengan hampa ke arah langit-langit kamar mencoba mengingat-ngingat sesuatu dan bertanya hal yang tidak diduga-duga, "Nii-san, mana laptopku?"

Sasori, kakak Sakura, terkesiap beberapa detik, ia lalu menunjuk pada seonggok laptop yang sudah menutup mata dengan tenangnya. "Sudah kumatikan," ujarnya singkat.

Dan ini adalah kali terakhir untuk hari ini, mata emerald milik Sakura membulat. Karena ia ingat akan fic yang sudah panjang ditulisnya, dan fic tersebut belum sempat disimpannya sama sekali.

"FICKUU!" teriaknya histeris.

.

.

Tulislah review kalian kawan...


	2. Gagal karena lupa janji

Lorong sekolah Konoha High School masih lenggang pagi hari ini. Gerbang sekolah baru saja dibuka sepuluh menit yang lalu. Para murid yang datang pun masih bisa dihitung dengan jari. Termasuk di dalamnya seorang gadis berambut merah muda, a.k.a Sakura Haruno yang entah kesambet apa, sudah datang pagi-pagi ke sekolah dengan bersiaga di depan gerbang sekolah tanpa masuk ke dalam kelas.

'Awas saja kalau si ketua OSIS itu datang, aku labrak dia!' niat buruk Sakura sambil mengepalkan tangan.

Oh, jadi itu sebabnya gadis berambut merah muda itu datang sangat cepat hari ini~

.

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto** **: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story** **: Kimnana**

**Genre :** **Humor, Romance, angst (maybe)**

**Warning : Apa aja bolehh :P**

.

**Enjoy!**

.

Hampir dua jam, gadis berambut merah muda itu berdiri di samping gerbang sekolah. Tidak lupa dengan tampang kusut yang sangat tidak bersahabat. Mulut manyun, tangan bersidekap, dan mata yang menatap tajam ke segala arah.

Tuteet...

Hingga bel tanda akan dimulainya acara belajar mengajar di sekolah berbunyi, mata beriris emerald itu belum juga menemukan target yang sedari tadi ia tunggu. Bahkan kaki yang menjadi penopang bagi tubuh gadis serba pink tersebut telah bergetar tanda lelah sejak tadi berdiri.

Dengan langkah sekoyongan dan penuh kekecewaan, Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ke dalam kelas. Benar-benar sangat 'sesuatu' baginya di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Ia duduk di atas kursinya sambil kembali memikirkan tentang fic gagal yang sudah ia tulis kemarin.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' batin Sakura putus asa. Semangat menulisnya pun telah memudar, bagaikan genangan air yang tertiup angin. Hatinya menangis pilu akan nasib fic yang sangat ingin dipublishnya. Tapi apalah daya, nasi telah menjadi bubur. Ficnya hilang karena kebodohan yang telah dilakukan oleh ketua OSIS.

Sesaat pikiran Sakura kembali pada hari kemarin. Kilasan kata-kata cinta yang mengalir di layar chatnya bersama Sasuke masih jelas dalam bayangannya. Betapa ia merasa, kata-kata tersebut hanyalah dusta yang mempermainkannya, sehingga bertambahlah rasa bencinya kepada sang ketua OSIS.

"Sial!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, Sasuke! Aku pinjam motormu!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut pirang di depan pintu OSIS. Ia sedikit melompat

"Terlambat satu menit, jadi supirku seharian!" sahut Sasuke dengan volume agak keras ketika Naruto sudah menerima kunci darinya. Sementara itu, sang empu yang diteriaki hanya tersenyum lima jari sambil meringis mendengar syarat yang di ajukan ketua OSIS padanya.

"OKE!"

Sakura mendelik kesal pada Naruto yang berteriak tepat si sebelahnya. Ia berniat pergi diam-diam ke ruangan OSIS demi menemui Sasuke dan membuat perhitungan. Tampaknya, kekesalan masih menyertainya hingga siang ini. Bahkan dengan sangat rela, seorang Sakura meninggalkan makannya sejak tadi pagi.

Dengan kepala terantuk-antuk, Sakura berusaha mengintip ke dalam ruangan OSIS, berusaha mencari sesosok makhluk yang hari ini akan dilabraknya. Sepertinya, perasaan yang selama ini dinamakannya sebagai cinta telah menguap seiring menguapnya semua inspirasi serta semangatnya menulis.

Nyut!

Tiba-tiba, telinga gadis cantik berkulit putih kemerahan itu serasa panas oleh sesuatu. Ia mengernyit menahan sakit yang semakin terasa panas sambil berusaha mengeluarkan kepala merah mudanya dari jendela OSIS. Dengan perlahan, Sakura membalikkan kepalanya ke belakang dan hampir saja ia terjungkal karena saking terkejutnya saat melihat sang pelaku penjeweran.

"Sa-Sasuke-k-kun?" gumamnya dengan suara bergetar ketakutan mendapati wajah sangar plus tatapan tajam dari mata hitam kelam yang sangat menusuk. Niatnya untuk melabrak hilanglah sudah, berganti dengan dirinya yang merasa ketakutan karena kini ialah yang tengah dilabrak.

"Jadi, apa yang sedang kau lihat?" tanya Sasuke dingin tanpa melepaskan jewerannya di telinga Sakura.

Sejenak, Sakura terdiam membaca keadaannya. Rasa kesalnya pada Sasuke atas kejadian kemarin membuatnya berusaha melawan Sasuke. Dengan gerakan cepat yang sudah dipelajarinya pada latihan bela diri dengan seorang guru bernama Guy, Sakura menggerakkan tangannya untuk mencengkram lengan Sasuke yang masih setia pada tempatnya.

"Aww, SAKIT!" teriak Sakura tanpa sadar saat telinganya bukan terlepas, tapi malah semakin sakit akibat pegangan kuat Sasuke yang tertarik lebih keras akibat cengkraman Sakura.

Murid-murid yang berada di dalam ruangan OSIS pun keluar saat mendengar teriakan Sakura yang memang sangat keras. Mereka datang dengan wajah penuh raut kekhawatiran.

"Ada ap-"

Tapi, pemandangan yang mereka dapati sangat jauh berbeda dengan pikiran. Bahkan, suara salah seorang ketua OSIS pun tercekat saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Yang mana seorang ketua OSIS sedang berusaha menenangkan gadis berambut merah muda dengan mengelus-ngelus telinga sang gadis.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, Neji. Hanya tersandung," ucap Sasuke dengan santainya. Ia sedikit mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura dan berbisik, "Maaf ya, Sakura. Sepulang sekolah, temui aku di taman belakang, ok!"

Seakan teripnotis, Sakura tidak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya barang sepatah kata pun. Sibuk memikirkan tentang kilasan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya dan memprosesnya ke dalam otak. Tanpa sadar, sosok Sasuke dan beberapa siswa OSIS sudah lenyap dari hadapan.

Brukh!

Tubuh Sakura pun ambruk di samping dinding OSIS. Lagi-lagi ia kalah. Kalah akan pesona sang ketua OSIS yang ternyata tidak pernah bisa dibencinya.

.

.

.

.

.

TuTeett...

Sasuke keluar dari kelas sambil menyandang tas dengan santai, bersama ratusan murid KHS lainnya. Teriakan-teriakan histeris dari para fansgirl di dalam kelas pun tidak dihiruakannya sama sekali. Dengan pasang muka tebal dan sadis, ia pun berhasil keluar dari kumpulan para fans. Tanpa menunggu para fans berhenti berteriak, pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu langsung menancap gas motor miliknya dengan segera. Tanpa sadar telah melupakan janji yang ia buat secara sepihak dengan seorang gadis berambut merah muda.

Sementara itu, di sekitar taman belakang sekolah sudah mulai sepi. Semakin lama, para penghuni sekolah semakin sedikit karena sudah pulang. Kecuali beberapa murid yang masih punya keperluan, dan masuklah padanya seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sudah hampir satu jam berjamur di bawah pohon Sakura dengan tampang yang semakin lama, semakin kusut.

Segala pikiran negatif yang singgah di otaknya, segera ia tepis dengan berbagai macam spekulasi. Ia tidak mau perjanjian yang sudah ditentukan oleh sang ketua OSIS harus disia-siakan. Sambil menunggu ketua OSIS yang sangat dicintainya, Sakura membuka note kecil miliknya untuk iseng menulis sesuatu.

"Hmm, baiklah, aku akan membuatnya dari awal kembali!" ujar Sakura yang entah karena apa, sudah kembali mendapatkan semangatnya dalam menulis. Apa mungkin, susana hatinya berubah karena senang sebentar lagi akan bertemu dengan orang yang ia cintai?

* * *

_**"Di-Dina?"**_

_**"Hehe, selamat pagi, Dion, Reza! Hey, Jelek! Mari aku tunjukkan puisi terbaru yang sudah kubuat!" seru Dina dengan penuh semangat. Ia melambaikan tangan pada dua orang pemuda di belakangnya sambil tetap menyeret Sasa. "Sampai jumpa, Dion, Reza!" ujarnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.**_

* * *

"Hoamm, ngantuknya! Lama sekali, ketua OSIS itu!" gerutu Sakura memprotes Sasuke yang belum juga datang-datang. Ia lalu melanjutkan acara nulisnya sambil sesekali membaca ulang tulisannya.

Tampak menyedihkan bila gadis cantik tersebut tahu kalau sebenarnya orang yang tadi telah membuat janji seenaknya, kini sudah pulang tanpa mengingat tentang janji itu sedikitpun. Poor Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

Rintik-rintik hujan yang memang sudah diprediksi oleh Sasuke, akhirnya mulai menjatuhkan dirinya saat bertepatan dengan sampainya si pemuda berambut raven itu di halaman rumah. Ia langsung tancap gas ke dalam garasi dengan helaan napas lega karena tidak sampai basah kuyup.

"Selamat datang, Tuang Muda," sahut seorang pelayan wanita sambil membungkuk hormat ke arah Sasuke dan membantu si raven dalam mengemasi barang sekolah.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sekenanya sambil menyerahkan jaket hitam yang baru saja ia lepas kepada sang pelayan. Ia lalu berjalan memasuki rumahnya dengan tenang.

"Haduh, maaf ya, aku tidak bisa sekarang, hari sedang hujan. Maaf ya, kita buat janji saja lagi besok hari."

Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dengan ekspresi terkejut saat mendengar sebuah kata yang baru saja diucapkan ibunya pada seseorang melalui telepon rumah. Ia seakan ingat akan sesuatu yang baru saja dilupakannya.

'Janji?' batin Sasuke ragu. Pikirannya tiba-tiba kacau saat memikirkan keadaan Sakura yang jikalau benar-benar menunggunya. "Pasti anak itu sedang basah kuyup!" serunya tanpa sadar.

"A-ah, Sasuke-kun, kau sudah pulang..." ujar Mikoto setelah menutup telepon. Ia akan menyentuh bahu sang anak, saat secara tiba-tiba Sasuke telah berlari kembali ke garasi, dan dengan tergesa, ia menghidupkan mesin motor lalu membawanya keluar dari garasi tanpa memakai jaket ataupun jas hujan.

"Sasu-" Mikoto hanya dapat terpaku di samping pintu garasi melihat kepergian Sasuke yang sangat cepat. Dengan gelgapan, ia memerintah para bodyguard untuk menyusul Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Zraashhh!

Hujan yang mengguyur kota Konoha sore ini semakin deras. Menyebabkan Sakura yang tengah tertidur di bawah pohon sakura belakang sekolah, terbangun dengan kekagetan luar biasa yang terpancar di wajah cantiknya. Ia kelabakan saat mengetahui kalau dirinya dan semua peralatan belajar yang ia bawa sudah basah kuyup oleh guyuran hujan. Tanpa memeriksa dengan baik, ia langsung memasukkan semua alat tulisnya ke dalam tas dan berlari mencari tempat berteduh.

"Dia tidak datang..." gumam Sakura penuh rasa kecewa. Tubuhnya basah kuyup dan kedinginan. Matanya pun sudah mulai berkunang-kunang. Dengan gontai, gadis berambut merah muda itu berjalan di lorong sekolah yang sudah sangat sepi. Beberapa kali ia merasa terhuyung karena saking kedinginan. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk memikirkan akan semua kebodohan yang telah ia lakukan sejak kemarin.

Sementara itu, Sasuke sudah masuk ke pekarangan sekolah dengan motor miliknya. Ia langsung bergegas turun dan tanpa membuang waktu, kakinya telah melesat membawanya ke belakang sekolah, tempat ia membuat janji siang tadi.

Tapi, pemuda berambut raven itu terdiam cukup lama saat tidak mendapati keberadaan Sakura di belakang sekolah. Kecewa. Sasuke masuk melalui lorong sekolah sebelah kanan, sementara itu, Sakura berjalan di lorong sebelah kiri. Karena itulah keduanya tidak bisa berpapasan. Mereka berjalan dengan jalan yang berbeda serta pikiran yang berbeda.

"Sial!" umpat Sasuke.

Sama seperti Sakura, pemuda yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS itu tidak habis-habisnya berpikir tentang kebodohannya. "Mana mungkin dia akan menungguku..." gumam Sasuke lemah. Tubuhnya pun sudah kedinginan akibat nekat menerjang hujan dengan motor, hampir sama keadaannya dengan Sakura yang juga basah kuyup kedinginan.

Tapi ada satu kesamaan yang sangat mencolok di antara keduanya. Sama-sama tidak saling percaya.

"Tuan muda!"

Beberapa bodyguard datang dengan dengan langkah lebar mendekati Sasuke yang sedang terdiam di tempatnya dengan pandangan kosong. Berbagai macam pikiran berputar di kepalanya. Antara menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak bisa menepati janji, juga pada Sakura, yang tidak datang.

Sungguh manusia benar-benar tidak akan pernah tahu hal-hal yang tidak mungkin diketahuinya. Kedua remaja itu pun pulang dengan diri mereka sendiri, tanpa tahu akan kebenaran takdir yang tengah bermain di sekitar keduanya.

Sekali lagi, nasi telah menjadi bubur. Keduanya tidak ditakdirkan untuk bertemu sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

Ahhaa, setelah saya pikir-pikir lagi, saya akan melanjutkan fic ini, XD Yah, rasanya memang menggantung, kok -,-

Okelah, saya akan menjawab beberapa review yang datang di chapter kemarin:

**BlueHaruchi Uchiha** Yo, terima kasih! Ceritanya keren ya? Haha, XD

**Uchiha Sakura** Dia cuma main-main, sih. Belum berani serius, XD

**Secret** Menarik? Okelah, terima kasih! Tentang nama itu, sebenarnya, cerita itu berpair SasuSaku, dan sengaja saya ganti nama tokohnya dengan yang lain, karena itu adalah fic yang dibuat Sakura. Tapi, karena saya nggak tau kalau garis dan tulisan miring nggak bisa dibaca lewat Hp, jadilah fic yang dibuat Sakura dan fic saya ini bergabung tanpa batas, dan menimbulkan banyak salah paham di antara para readers. Jadi, saya mohon maaf, kalau jadi tidak nyaman, hehe, XD #udah diedit, kok

**Poetrie-chan** Hehe, lucu ya... Ini sudah saya lanjut, kok, XD yah, walaupun nilai humornya udah berkurang sembilan puluh sembilan persen, -,-

**chuu** Silakan baca aja lagi chapter satu, kalau nggak ngerti. Sudah saya edit. Ada kelewatan editing dan perhitungan kemarin, XD

**sasuke-teme uzuuchiha** wah wah, haha, kocak! XD

**Shana Kozumi** Keren? Hehe, XD Ini saya lanjut dengan segala kekurangannya, -,-

**Andi aja** Yah, saya juga nggak ngerti kalau baca di Hp. Tapi udah saya edit lagi, kok. Kamu baca dari Hp kan...

**Zzzz** Be-be-benarkah? #syok =,=

**Sakura Cherry** Huaaa, saya terharu sekali baca review yang ini! #rasanya mau peluk Cherry! XD terima kasih, sudah menjelaskan dan atas dukungannya, ^^

**Naomi azurania belle** Betul, itu maksudnya, XD Terima kasih, tapi saya langsung sambung saja. Nggak jadi Oneshot dan nggak buat sekuel, hehe, XD

**KuroVoca** Wah wah wah, saya nggak nyangka, ada yang deg-degan baca itu #nunjuk-nunjuk kata Sasuke, XD Ini lho, saya lanjut! Terima kasih semangatnya!

Mungkin ada yang perlu saya tambahkan, fic ini juga sengaja saya buat FIN dan memakai Omake. Apa itu adalah keputusan yang tidak bagus?

Ehm, satu lagi, saya cuma mau bilang, kalau fic yang sedang dibuat Sakura, juga sedang saya buat. Asalnya, fic tersebut berpair SasuSaku, tapi saya ubah nama, karena itu untuk fic yang dibuat Sakura. Saya rasa, aneh aja, masa Sakura buat cerita Sakura? Rasanya nggak banget, -,-

Saya terharu membca semua review, XD Ada yang bilang bagus, ada yang bilang nggak bagus, tapi saya bersyukur, dapat review! Hehe, :)

Terima kasih semua!

.

.

**-Omake-**

Sasuke duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan pandangan gusar sambil bergumam tidak jelas. Sangat terlihat di wajah sang Tuan Muda kalau ia sedang kesal dengan keadaannya. Kesal dengan dirinya yang lupa akan janji tersebut, begitu juga dengan tidak dapatnya ia bertemu Sakura yang menurutnya tidak datang.

Braakh!

Pintu kamar tidak bersalah pun menjadi sasaran bagi Sasuke, mengungkapkan kekesalannya dengan melempar ipad yang baru saja ia beli kemarin dengan mengorbankan uang sakunya selama seminggu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**'Hmm, begitu ya. Dina sangat suka membuat puisi. Berarti buku ini adalah miliknya?' batin Reza yang ternyata berada tidak jauh dari Sasa dan Dina sambil memegang dengan erat buku note kecil berwarna putih di tangannya. Ia menutup matanya sekilas sebelum benar-benar berlalu dari tempat pajang mading tersebut. Perasaannya masih ragu akan praduga hati yang ia kira.**_

* * *

Lain Sasuke, lain pula Sakura. Gadis bermata sejuk itu kini sedang duduk di depan laptopnya sambil berderai air mata. Beberapa kali sudah, Sasori menyuruhnya untuk segera tidur, tapi ia tetap bersikukuh dengan pendiriannya untuk membuat ulang kembali ficnya yang tadi sudah habis kebasahan dan tidak lagi terbaca.

Karena bosan terus-terusan memaksa Sakura, pemuda berambut merah bata merangkap sebagai kakak Sakura itu akhirnya menyerah dan membuatkan segelas coklat panas untuk sang adik.

"Hiks, aku tidak akan memaafkannya, hiks!" isak Sakura setelah berlalunya Sasori dari kamarnya sambil mengetik dengan menggebu. "Aku bunuh dia kalau ketemu!" sambungnya berapi.

Sakura lalu mengangkat gelas coklat panas yang tadi dibuatkan Sasori dengan mata hijau bersinar tajam penuh amarah, ia lalu mengesap pelan coklat panas tersebut dengan aura hitam pekat yang membayang di belakangnya.

Dengan berderai air mata, Sakura berseru, "Masa bodoh dengan cinta!"

Glegarr!

Petir menggelegar yang membelah malam gerimis itu telah menjadi backround bagi ucapan Sakura. Mewakili semua kekecewaan sang gadis merah muda pada ficnya yang sudah gagal dua kali, karena sebab seorang pemuda, cinta pertamanya.

.

.

Tinggalkanlah review kalian, kawan...


End file.
